A Strange Collision of Hearts
by Nocturnea
Summary: Lyn is a simple girl living on the plains of Sacae. "Jade" is an amnesiac with a strange talent for safe tactics. And then there's another, a mysterious boy who's the one who gave Jade amnesia in the first place. When these three and more collide, the fates are in for quite the mess-up, as it were. The chapters are called arcs. NOT A SELF INSERT! ON HIATUS!
1. Arc 1: Winds Across The Plains

_Hello! One more time, I'm going to try inserting characters VERY LOOSELY based on some of my close friends and myself into the story. Also, there are a few more characters that make this… a crossover! But until they're fully introduced, I won't tell you what with. This will also probably be an FE7/FE10 (My Radiant Dawn Gaiden, to be precise)/ Maybe FE4. I'm not sure about the last one, but if I do include it it'll be the second generation. I'll be sure to include any non-canon pairings (Like if Jamka and Aideen are Lana's parents, I'll tell you offhand, probably in the notes)._

-Prologue-

~Somewhere in the plains of Sacae~

It was night, not too long a time before dawn would come to the beautiful, flowing plains. Two horses rode swiftly but quietly across the vast expanse of sea-like grass. Their riders were a boy of seventeen or eighteen years, and a girl of thirteen to fourteen years. The boy had raven black hair that ran down to the base of his neck and covered his left eye. He wore a thick green cloak over his long-sleeved black and gold turtleneck shirt and matching pants and simple black shoes. The girl had pale, silvery indigo hair that reached to between her shoulder blades with a brown, red, and blue headband around her bangs, which covered her right eye. She wore a silvery cobalt poncho over a short-sleeved sky blue turtleneck-ish dress and high brown boots. And despite what it may have looked like, they weren't travelling together.

"H-hey, sir! Where are you going?" The girl asked.

"Somewhere I can find out where here is." He replied.

"Well, I think I can tell you. We're in Sacae, not too far from Bulgar." She explained, continuing, "Say, where are you from?"

"Not here. Not even anywhere near here from what I can tell." He stated, continuing on to ask,

"How about you? Where are you from?"

"Valor. It's an island far to the south, called in passing as the Dread Isle…" She trailed off, as a sound of many feet came towards them.

"Duck! Did I mention we're also almost in Taliver territory?" She exclaimed as a hand axe whizzed over her head. The boy ducked, barely dodging it. He didn't notice the one that followed until it was too late. When he saw it, it was less than a meter away from him. He braced himself, hoping it wouldn't hit anything vital. But it didn't, and in fact it didn't hit him at all. He opened his then-closed eyes and saw the girl, bleeding on the ground. Luckily it hadn't been fatal, but the bandits didn't know that. Thinking on his feet, he fell into the growing pool of blood.

As the boy had hoped, the bandits thought the both of them to be dead. They took the horses and left. After he had assured himself that they truly were away, he stood up and looked at the girl's still open eyes. They were the eyes he knew all too well, the eyes of someone who carries with them a secret terrifying and dangerous to think of.

"Poor girl. One so young should never carry the weight of such a burden. I have faith that you will live. So come! Forget everything to start anew." With a flourish, the boy raised his left hand… And with a crimson flash, those troublesome and terrifying memories were gone.

-Chapter 0-

~The next day, also known as today, in a tent~ Point of view of the girl from the first section~

"Are you awake?" My vision is blurry. My head is spinning, and my heart beats with questions. Who am I? Where am I? And who is this person? I nod my head to answer the question posed to me, and as I try to sit up find pain at the motion.

"I'm Lyn. I found you bleeding on the plains this morning. You shouldn't move too much just yet. I put salve on your injuries, but they have yet to fully heal." Lyn tells me. I open my eyes and see that Lyn is tall and slim, with dark teal hair and eyes of the same colour. I slowly stand up.

"What's your name?" Lyn asks me.

"I-I'm not quite sure." I reply, fiddling with the pendant I just noticed I have. Odd, I can't remember who I am or where I'm from, but I can still recognize that this pendant is blue jade. It's about twice the size of my thumb and perfectly spherical.

"What's that? Oh, it's jade. In that case, maybe I'll call you Jade. Is that alright with you?" Lyn asks me. I nod. What's that sound I hear? Screams, terrified screams and… is that the splash of blood?! Calm down, calm down. It's more likely rain than blood, isn't it? Please let that be true... But then, why are there people screaming?

"Oh, no. Jade, I'm going to go and take a look." Lyn walks out of the tent. I follow her and see some men with large axes outside.

"Bandits! Jade, I'll take care of them. You hide." Lyn takes a sword out of a sheath at her side.

"No, I'll help you." I want to help. I don't know what I can do, but I want to help. I'm not very strong, especially not since I'm still recovering from whatever happened, but maybe I could help in some other way. Like…

"Lyn, to your right! Look out!" I yell frantically as one of the three men charges at her with his axe. Lyn dodges the blow and counters full force, hitting him straight through the neck. I feel sick, but I can't get those screams out of my mind. The only explanation can be that they killed everyone in those various tents in the distance. If so, I… I can't forgive them.

"Lyn, behind you!" Lyn turns around, not quite fast enough to parry. She gets a gash on her left arm, but her sword arm is unscathed and she quickly runs the bandit through. I sprint over to her with a salve, the adrenaline making my wound feel completely healed. Oh wait. On the way I touch it, and it IS healed. I'll have to ask Lyn if that's how these things work. The last bandit is charging at her. I have to get this salve to her, but I won't get there in time. So I throw it in the air and it spills… most of it hitting her cut. She quickly rubs it and then attacks the bandit. She hits him, but it seems to be only a scratch. Lyn jumps up and does a flip, stabbing him in the back of the neck.

"Jade, I've made up my mind. I want to travel. My life since the deaths of my parents has been eventful only in the terms of bandit attacks. I'm going to head to Bulgar and get supplies for my journey. I'll wander across Elibe, until I find an objective." Lyn seems resolute as she asks me, "What do you intend to do, Jade?"

"I… Um, I guess I'll come with you. I mean, if that's okay."

"Yes, that's wonderful. I would love to have your help." Lyn replies. Somehow, I think this will be the start of something much larger than either or both of us. I can just feel it in these winds, which will be blowing us across the plains and beyond.

-Chapter 1-

~ Two days later, in Bulgar~

"Jade, do you have all the supplies you need? I've got all of mine ready and packed." Lyn walks over to me from the shop where she was. She looks at the book I have in my lap. _Theory of Quienthelyxiea: Elder Magic, _I think is the title. Something like that anyway. I want to learn to use it so I can be of help to Lyn. As is, I'm of no use. I mean, Lyn has assured me that I can come at least, but I can't fight or do anything useful.

"What's that? Dark Magic? I don't think the dark arts are something you should meddle with, Jade. I've heard it can consume your soul." Lyn seems truly worried. But in the bookshop, I felt this calling out to me. The shopkeeper said Elder Magic is based on knowledge of the world, so by traveling and reading I should be able to learn to cast the basic spells in this book...

"What do I see here? Can it be? A most radiant visage!" A voice comes from behind us. I turn around to see where it's from, and I see a man with light brown hair in green armour. He doesn't seem to notice me, though. He immediately starts talking to Lyn. I think 'flirting' is what you might call it. Lyn rejects him and tells him to go away. He isn't budging, so we walk away. He follows us. I'm going to go and find someone to help make him go away. I hope it isn't a waste of their time. I can see various shopkeepers, and… a man with orange hair in red armour with the same crest as the green-armoured man bears. He should be able to help, I think.

"Hey, mister? Can you help me? Someone who I don't know approached my friend and me. I think he's flirting with her, and he won't go away even though she made it clear she doesn't like it." I tell the man, and he face palms.

"Sain, you idiotic philanderer. I'll help. He's my partner for our assignment as knights, after all." He sighs, somewhat annoyed.

"He's a knight? I thought knights were supposed to be all nice and brave and polite and… notably not like him." I state, confused. The red-armoured knight laughs.

"I sometimes ask myself about that, as well. But he's alright. We're childhood friends, so I was there when he was knighted. He IS a knight, despite how he acts sometimes. No, make that all the time." We both laugh. As we approach Lyn and Sain, we switch moods.

"Sain, what did I tell you about annoying the local girls?" He asks Sain, annoyed.

"To stop, I know, I know already Kent!" Sain whines, like a little kid.

"If you know, then explain to me what you're doing?!" Kent asks. Lyn takes my hand and guides me to a field. Then, a man who I now can recognize is probably a bandit appears. He charges at Lyn as he calls out the other bandits. How come no one in the city is hearing this and interfering. His attack is about to connect to Lyn, and there's nothing I can do. At the distance it has before striking, there's no time for Lyn to parry or dodge or anything like that. I close my eyes, I don't want to see what's going to happen next.

"So you're Lyndis? What a shame for you, it's time to die." The bandit chuckles.

"Stop!" Kent's simple cry rings out along with the crash of metal to metal. I open my eyes. Kent's sword is blocking the bandit's axe.

"Lyn, are you okay?" I ask. She nods and takes out her sword. Sain rides towards a bandit with his lance out. He thrusts towards the bandit, who easily dodges and cleaves his lance in two.

"Sain, use a sword! Swords are more accurate and better against axe-wielding foes, while the superior reach of a lance is an advantage against those with swords, right? But you already knew that, right?" I hope he does, or I wonder about that whole knighthood thing.

"But a lance is more heroic! A knight should look heroic, don't you think so?" Sain is whining again. I face palm along with Kent.

"I have a plan. Sain and Lyn approach their leader via the south bridge. That path should entail minimum obstruction for you two, and the bandits should scatter with their leader dead." I explain.

"That is a sound plan. Let's be off, then." Kent nods. Sain and Lyn go towards the bridge closest to us while Kent and I head north until we find the bridge.

"Accursed knights, always meddling in others' affairs. You'd best back out now and I may spare you." I can hear the bandit speaking to Sain. Sain shakes his head, the charges in with his sword. Lyn readies hers too. I've not yet read enough of my book to use Magic, so I guess it's all on Kent.

"Good luck. Dia Lounis." I whisper, once in Draconic language for good measure. Kent nods and charges, sword at the ready. I close my eyes, knowing and somewhat fearing what will happen next. With a brief groan and a loud "shing!" sound, it's over. This battle is over. Don't think me insane, but I get the feeling this definitely won't be the last.

"Thank you. You seem to bear the crest of a Lycian county, right? What are you doing in Sacae?" Lyn asks the knights.

"We are knights of Caelin in the Lycian League. We were looking for the Marquess' daughter, Lady Madelyn and her husband Hassar of the Lorca. Only recently did we find out that they died shortly after contacting Lord Hausen." Sain explains.

"But we also found that there is still hope. Lady Madelyn's daughter, Lyndis yet lives. Looking at your face, I know it. You are the Lady Lyndis. You look so much like Lady Madelyn." Kent states.

"Lyndis… I never thought I'd hear that name again. You knew my mother?" Lyn asks.

"Sadly, I never met her, but I've seen her portraits around the castle. Your eyes and face are very much the same." Kent explains.

"So, wait, go back one. I have a grandfather? And he's alive?" Lyn asks. Kent nods.

"Um, Lyn? Remember what that man first said to you? He, um, he… called you Lyndis too." I point out.

"That's right! But only my mother and father ever called me Lyndis." Lyn gasps.

"Well, something my good friend here forgot to mention is the greedy lord Lundgren, Lord Hausen's younger brother. He wants the throne and there are rumours he is the cause of the Marquess' illness. Maybe he sent that man." Sain states.

"If that's the case, which it very likely is, there will almost certainly be more attacks. Please, allow us to see you safely to Caelin." Kent asks. I don't see any reason for Lyn not to accept, but then again, there may be something I'm not seeing about this situation. What I do know is that what path Lyn chooses, I will follow.

"… Alright. I would like to meet my grandfather." Lyn is going to Caelin. I'll come too.

"Jade, this changes things. Instead of taking a wandering journey with no aim nor consequence, we will be in constant danger. What will you do?" Lyn asks.

"Um… how to put this… Where you go, I will follow. At least until you reach your destination." I promise. Anyway, what's wrong about danger? I guess I must not fully understand, but I'm sure any risk is just a direct path to destiny. But I do know that, though I've barely been here for four days as the sun comes up, I will sorely miss the winds across these plains.

_And that makes an end of this arc/chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll put out the next just as soon as I think of some interesting twists. _


	2. Arc 2: Beyond the Borders

_Hi! I want to tell you that I have a poll on my profile. I would much appreciate if you vote on it. Thanks!_

-Chapter 2-

"Are you sure this will work? And if so, why me?" Three figures stood around a table in a lab, next to a tall device with a cloth over it. One more person could be seen in a wheelchair near the others.

"Oha~, always to the point, eh, Miss 'Ace'? Simply put, you and _him _are the only ones with the right combination of hand-to-hand combat skill, knowledge, and good memories to fulfill this mission." Another person entered the room.

"Lloyd, I officially hate wearing armour. Why do I need this, again?" The new person's voice whined jokingly.

"Now, now, don't use such language. Sister wouldn't have been pleased with you." The child in the wheelchair giggled. The one person who had yet to talk grimaced at the mention of her sister. Her purple hair got into her eye, and she brushed it out of her face in time to see Lloyd's hand reach up and pull the cloth off the contraption. It looked like a giant hula-hoop.

"This is what you wanted to show us?!" She almost screamed. Lloyd put up his hands as a peace signal.

"This will take them to another world. They might not be back for a while, but I've heard that world has real magic and only medieval technology. Hence, our Knight in Shining Armour here gets armour and a sword, and our fair lady Ace gets a short bow and some arrows." Lloyd explained, pressing the on button on the machine. The aforementioned knight (whose armour was anything but shining) and ace stepped through the now glowing hoop. Before Lloyd could turn it off though, the young child e-wheeled herself through the portal just as Lloyd pressed the "OFF" switch.

The purple haired woman pushed all the machinery onto Lloyd's head before hitting him and stomping off in anger.

"P-princess Cornelia, wait…"

-Chapter 3-

Ah, what could be better? Lyn found a sword of spirits, who have accepted her as the rightful wielder of their blade; no attacks from Lundgren lately, Kent and Sain will have completed their mission in no time… And we're almost done climbing this bloody mountain! Not literally bloody of course, but since the wooden climbing trail collapsed behind the horses as they climbed up, we have to scale the mountain. The footholds are bad, and we've been climbing for nearly six hours, though we rested for one hour two hours ago. Note to self: never climb any more mountains if I can avoid it. Ever.

~ An hour later~

Now I really am happy, we've reached the top! Yay! Never mind, I'm sad again. There are the smoldering ruins of a town in front of us. What's this? I can hardly see, and what I can see is spinning in my eyes. I feel some pressure as I hit the ground. I can hear voices. Voices I don't recognize, that aren't here. Distant voices… maybe I hit my head harder than I felt when I fell earlier. I push myself to my feet, and Sain lets me lean on his horse as we walk over to a girl and some men who seem to be bandits. Oh spirits, more bandits? I can remember four days of my life, and on three of them I planned tactics for my friends who were fighting bandits. Seriously, one would tend to think it's more often that one would encounter people with legal jobs than those with illegal and immoral ones. Suddenly, surprise surprise, there are several of them positioning themselves to attack us more efficiently.

"I have a plan." I manage. Lyn walks over to a nearby village to warn them, and comes out a minute later with a boy who has a bow on his back. Wil is his name. With the additions of Wil, an archer and Florina, the girl from earlier, we gather in a group and I explain my plan. I'm not so sure if it will work, and I don't get the chance to see it through, since my vision fades and I collapse shortly afterwards.

Laughter. I can hear laughter. But it's not happy laughter, or at least not good laughter. It's chilling to the bone, and practically radiates madness, evil, and lust for power. But there are undertones to it too, remnants of a faint trace of a long-faded emotion. I'm not sure, but I think what it would be called is "love". The creepy laughter just continues. It continues on for a while, followed by a bright flash.

~Undefined amount of time later~

I wake up and find that I am on the back of Sir Kent's horse. Florina is flying ahead of us on her Pegasus, while Lyn and Wil are running beside us.

"Um, Sir Kent, not to be rude but why are Wil and Florina still here?" I ask.

"Sain and his big mouth." Kent shakes his head. Ah, that certainly clears things up. We ride in silence for a while, until I see a girl maybe one or two years older than me laying on the ground. I hop off Kent's horse and run to her side. I gently shake her, and a groan escapes her lips. I think she might have fainted from thirst, so I pour some water from my canteen into her mouth. Her eyes flutter open.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, smiling in relief that she is, indeed, alive. I wasn't sure, since her pulse was so faint. She gives a small nod.

"Uh-huh. Where… am I?" She looks around wearily.

"Taliver mountains, I think. Can you stand?" She shakes her head.

"I've been unable to for eight years now." She explains. Memories… I can feel some of my memories returning. People I assume to be my mother and father, along with a little pink-haired girl I don't recognize… my sister, maybe? Laughing, singing, and telling a story. The story was about a girl named Clare whose legs didn't work, and with the help of her friends Adelheid and Peter, and most importantly her own willpower, she step-by-step regained the use of her legs.

"I heard a story once of girl around our age who couldn't use her legs. But she practiced and used her willpower and with help from her friends and the pure mountain air, she learned how to use them again." I told her, continuing to ask, "Um, what's your name?"

"Nunnally. And yours?" Nunnally replies.

"I'm not actually sure. But the group I'm travelling with calls me Jade, so for now that is my name." I explain.

"I… see. Where is this group?" She asks. I turn around, and realize two things. One, it's the middle of the night. Two, THEY LEFT US BEHIND! Well, nothing for it I guess but to find some shelter and search for them in the morning. Oh, wait, make that, "hope they find us in the morning," and, "hope it doesn't rain," because Nunnally is a little taller than I am, and more pressingly, not quite light enough for me to carry.

"Hmm… Nothing for it but to wait 'til morning and hope there aren't any bandits in the area." I reply trying to be cheerful as not to get her spirit down. After all, I'm no healer, but I think it's harder for your body to heal itself when you're feeling depressed. That reminds me, there are some rather, er, potent lullabies in the book of Elder Magic I got back in Bulgar. Don't ask what they were doing in there, because I honestly haven't got the foggiest clue. Anyways, I take out my book and begin to sing, though I'm not very good. I keep my voice quiet and steady.

"Irawoahirumenikagan  
erufairakihodohiuyabam  
emuyemuyunetahimikayagak  
ekuyekuyuzawoyamitadibat  
inetonokukosukay  
usemisitinuomonuobik  
ukakatukooteokesakibih  
eogatuonirot  
arosakurah  
arosakurah..."

Nunnally is fast asleep. She seems far too serene and kind to be the sort you might expect to see in the Taliver Mountains. Too innocent, too fragile, and most notably not a fighter. Of course, I'm not one to talk about being unable to fight. It's good to think that maybe she's from a place where such skills aren't necessary anymore. Perhaps the Western Isles, Kent has told me that as an Etrurian industrial colony they are in peace. Not now, me, not now. I've got other things to think about. Other things, like… Oh darn! I take my poncho off and put it over Nunnally as a blanket of sorts, and I've found that I'm carrying Lyn's Mani Katti! Well, she still has her old sword, so if need be she can use that. I can't think about it… can't think… can't…

-Chapter 4-

In the morning, I hold my hand out in front of me to check and make sure I'm not a ghost. Just to be double sure, I pinch myself. Ouch! Yep, I'm alive. That hurt… I had no idea I could squeeze that hard. No, that couldn't have been me. At least, not entirely. I examine the spot that I pinched, and found there was a gash there. Bleeding, rather a lot, to be precise. So as not to frighten Nunnally (yes I am fairly sure she's older than me, but her use of her eyes seems unstable and wavering, not to mention slightly… inexperienced is what I'm inclined to call the impression it gives me.), I put my poncho back on. It's rather late in the morning, or later than I've woken up in the past few days. Judging by the sun, it's maybe three hours since dawn, maybe later. Nunnally is shifting in her sleep; I think she'll wake up soon. The sun is glowing warmly, and seasonally I'm not certain as to whether it's ordinary for this area.

"Uh…" Nunnally opens her eyes.

"Good morning." I reply.

"I think I have a torch in my bag. If I light it, I think Lyn and the others will come back." I continue as I try to light my torch. After what feels like a million tries, it starts a smoky fire. I toss it onto a pile of green wood, sufficiently far away as not to choke Nunnally and me. Sure enough, though it feels like a millennium's wait in silence, Florina lands her Pegasus near Nunnally. Kent, then Sain, then Lyn, and then Wil follow her. Wil in turn is followed by a red-haired man who I haven't seen before. Lyn explains to me that he is Dorcas, and has joined our little group. I introduce her to Nunnally, and with some help from Kent and Florina, she rides behind Florina on her Pegasus. With the issue of whether Nunnally can come settled, (since she has nowhere else to go, she is coming) we set off for Lycia.

-Chapter 5-

Bandits? Again? Argh, I'm starting to seriously wonder about the plausibility of this being chance. Every day we've been attacked by some bandit group or other. Well, at least this time someone else might be able to help us. I can see two figures in the forest. I think they're being attacked by the bandits too. Lyn has noticed them as well, she is heading towards the forest.

"Wait, Lyn! I'll go. You and the others focus on fighting." I offer.

"As long as you're sure you'll be ok." Lyn doesn't seem sure. I suppose she's right, seeing as I can't fight and there might be bandits between there and here. But I already agreed, so what's the use in self-contradiction? I sprint to the two in the woods and almost hurriedly greet them,

"Good day. My friends are being attacked by mercenary bandits for a complicated inheritance dispute, would you be kind enough to help us?" I ask, and I fear I must sound quite nervous. The girl with the pink hair, who I believe is again older than me, maybe the same age as Lyn, seems very much annoyed.

"So you mean that it's you and your friends' fault that we're being attacked?" She really does seem angry, and so I shrink back a little at fist, before apologizing,

"I'm sorry for troubling you goodbye have a nice day!" I panic, run, and hide behind a tree. The boy in a red cloak who was standing with her comes over.

"Serra, I mean, _Lady _Serra, has thought it over and ordered me to help you." He explains, adding almost as an afterthought, "My name is Erk."

"I- well, I don't know my real name, but for now you can call me Jade." I reply. He merely nods before calling a blast of fire onto an approaching bandit. I read of his type in my book. I don't mean mages, Lyn explained them to me. I mean his personality. "_Tsundere", _I think it's called. Of course, thinking on it, as far as I know he is only "_tsuntsun", _and I have nothing to prove that there is a "_deredere" _element to him.

"Come on. Let's drive these bandits away." Erk states flatly, as he walks to the top of a nearby hill. I can see something of interest in another hill, though.

"You go. I'll stay and protect-" I pause, to remember the pink-haired lady's name, before I get it and continue, "I'll protect Lady Serra." Er knots and runs off into the fray.

"Lady Serra, that little cave over there looks like a good place to hide, does it not?" I try my best to sound courtly, as she must be used to. I have read that high born lords and ladies of Etruria and more at hand, Lycia, which is just steps away, will not tolerate even a speck of discourtesy, or even just being treated with normal manners. I fear I may have sounded mocking or false with my words, but nonetheless Serra gives a squeal of delight. I must admit, though, I think those squeals are habitual or something, for she squealed too in much the same manner when I spoke to her before.

"Yes, that sounds marvelous! Let's go, then." Serra, very daintily I might add, runs to the cave, and then screams.

"Ack! There's a dead body here!"

_I know I've been skippy about putting in violent scenes, but I don't like to write them, and I had to replace __something__ with the Code Geass scene. There will be something to explain what happened to Lloyd after Cornelia got angry. Fifty imaginary gold to anyone who leaves a review with the identity of the mysterious boy from the prologue of Arc 1. Twenty for leaving a review, additional ten for guessing, and another twenty for getting the correct answer. I'll be doing imaginary gold give-outs for the red ace and shining knight as well. This time, for guessing you get five picarats, for correct answer you get twenty. The review rewards were already covered by the previous one, so for a maximum of seventy-five picarats! Picarats aside, I have three requests for you: vote on the poll on my profile, please review, and have a nice day!_


End file.
